This invention relates to a detector for detecting a physical quantity such as motion and stress by use of a piezoelectric device and more particularly to a driving system of a piezoelectric detector capable of measuring signals of physical quantities having a low frequency range including D.C.
Conventionally, a piezoelectric device has been used as a detector of acceleration vibration. In Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 62-81572 (1987), for example, detection can be made down to a low frequency by providing for polarization in parallel with a main plane of the piezoelectric. As another prior art example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 61-270665 (1986) makes it possible to detect the acceleration down to a low frequency by use of a center fixed type piezoelectric device.
However, the conventional technique stated above has a fatal drawback in that measurement of the frequency component of the acceleration to the D.C. is impossible. Electrical charges generated by stress applied to the piezoelectric device leak because the impedance between the electrodes of the device is finite.